la casa encantada
by produccionescheca
Summary: Side Story de Quien dijo que no hay chicos en Sailor Moon
1. Un corazon solitario.

****

LA LEYENDA DE LA CASA ENCANTADA

CAPÍTULO 1: Un corazón solitario.

Ray se quitó el pelo de la cara, algo molesta. No consideraba femenino llevar el pelo corto (si bien reconocia que a algunas chicas como Amy les quedaba muy bien), pero tambien era una verdadera lata para esos dias en los que barrer en suelo del templo era un verdadero suplicio.

Suspiró, mientras se apoyaba en la escoba y alzaba la vista al cielo. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y apacible. Parecía mentira que, sólo unos meses atrás, el mundo había estado a punto de ser destruido.

- "Una vez más".- pensó, con algo de tristeza. Se sentía orgullosa de ser una de las guerreras encargadas de proteger el planeta, pero, en ocasiones, tambien desearía ser una chica normal y corriente, con la cabeza en cosas mucho más mundanas que salvar al mundo de un alma torturada por el odio.

Siempre se había considerado algo más madura que esas alocadas compañeras de clase o que sus mismas amigas (a excepción, quizás, de la inteligente Amy), pero también disfrutaba dejándose llevar por la admiracion a cantantes famosos, por un chico guapo o por un festival de su escuela. Por eso, al principio creyó que tener esa "ocupación" no supondría nungún problema para ella, pero no había sido así. Ser una guerrera era mucho más que hacer exorcismos de vez en cuando. Era perder horas de estudio, perder a posibles amigos o compañeros, era correr un riesgo constante de morir y era algo que jamás la abandonaria, algo que estaría con ella hasta que ella muriese o alguien la sucediese. No estaba segura de que era peor: morir o que alguien llevase su carga.

Con el tiempo, había llegado a acostumbrarse (todo lo que una persona puede acostumbrarse a algo asi) y la verdad es que la aparicion de los guerreros había sido como un soplo de aire fresco.

Sonrió ligeramente. Hasta hacía algo más de un año, eran ellas. Ni siquiera se podía decir que fuesen las nueve, puesto que, en realidad, Tim, Vicki, Hotaru y Raquel siempre habían sido bastante independientes de las demás, pero con la llegada de los muchachos, el grupo se había vuelto mucho más homogeneo y unido. La ligera sensación de incomodidad que sentían antes al luchas con las sailors del sistema solar exterior había ido desvaneciendose poco a poco. Muchas de las diferencias seguían estando presentes (después de todo, Tim y Vicki eran mucho más viscerales y frias que las demás)

De pronto, un ruido a sus espaldas la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

- ¿¡Quien está ahí?!.- gritó, mientras, echaba mano de uno de sus hechizos y se preparaba para lanzarlo a cualquiera que osara atacarla.

- ¡Tranquila, tranquila, soy yo!.- exclamó un joven de brillantes cabellos rojos, mientras alzaba las manos y la miraba algo asustado y ruborizado.- ¡Soy Diego!

- Ah, lo siento.- murmuró la joven, mientras también se ruborizaba y volvía a guardar el hehcizo. No te oí llegar.

El joven bajó la mirada, mientras se rascaba nervioso la cabeza. De todos los guerreros, con Diego era con quien menos había hablado (no solo ella, todas las sailors), tal vez debido a que fue el último en aparecer y, además, por ser una persona extraordinariamente tímida.

Al principio, cuando no sabían siquiera quienes eran los guerreros, Ray podía sentir la presencia de Diego, ya que este también tenía poderes paranormales (si bien nunca habían quedado muy definidos), pero eso con el tiempo había ido desapareciendo y ahora era como una persona más. Al menos, normalmente.

- Lamento haberte asustado.- se disculpó el joven, mientras hacía una ligera reverencia.- No sabía que trabajabas en un templo.

- Es el templo de mi abuelo. Vivo aquí.- explicó ella, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.- Como le echa mucha cara y solo quiere atender a las chicas bonitas, soy yo la que tiene que mantenerlo limpio y esas cosas.

- ¿Lo haces todo tú?.- murmuró él, sorprendido.- ¿No trabaja nadie aquí?

- Bueno...- murmuró ella.- Hasta hace sólo unas semanas trabajaba también otro chico. Así yo tenía algo más de tiempo libre. Pero... se fue.

Ray desvió la mirada al suelo. Recordar lo sucedido hacía sólo unas semanas con Fernando _(nota de autora: Nicolás en otros doblajes)_ le resultaba demasiado doloroso, no quería pensar en ello. Se había mantenido ocupada precisamente por eso.

- ¿Y eso?.- se sorprendió Diego.

- Bueno... es algo... muy personal.

Diego se ruborizó violentamente.

- ¡Lo... lo siento!.- se disculpó.- ¡No era mi intención preguntarte sobre tu vida privada! Yo... no pensé y...

Ray sonrió. Qué fácil era de turbar ese muchacho. Si se lo hubiese dicho a Dani, probablemente, ya estaría interrogándola (y Bunny, en cuanto se enterase de lo ocurrido, puesto que lo había ocultado a todo el mundo)

Diego, todavía rojo, se quedó mirando al suelo, incómodo.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?.- preguntó ella, para desviar el tema de conversación y que no se sintiese tan mal.- Vives muy lejos de aquí.

- Es que estoy buscando un piso.- explicó el joven, algo más relajado.

- Creí que vivías con Dani.- murmuró ella, sorprendida.

- Más o menos.- respondió él.- En realidad, me acabo de mudar. Vivía en otra ciudad y acabo de pedir un traslado de expediente universitario para estudiar aquí. Como no tuve tiempo, me instalé en casa de Dani, pero ahora, antes de que terminen las vacaciones de verano, estoy buscando un piso propio.

- Me imagino que vivir con Dani debe ser agotador.- sonrió Ray.

- Bastante.- admitió él, respondiendo con otra sonrisa. Era una sonrisa muy dulce, amable y abierta.

Él se giró y caminó hasta un banco de piedra que había al lado para sentarse, dejando sitio para que Ray hiciese lo mismo. Bueno, la basura no se iba a marchar por tomarse un descansito (ojalá fuese así).

- ¿Y como es que has venido al templo?.- preguntó ella. No era corriente que la gente joven fuese al templo un domingo por la mañana.

- Bueno...- murmuró Diego.- Me gustan los templos. Tú mejor que nadie saber lo atormentante que resulta sentir cosas a tu alrededor, cosas que no ves, pero que sabes que están. Por eso, desde pequeño, iba a los templos, donde no había nada amenazante, sólo paz. Ahora ya controla más mi poder, pero aún asi, sigo yendo a los templos y, tengo que admitirlo, me gustaría encontrar una casa no muy lejos de uno.

- Entonces parece que vas a tener suerte.- dijo Ray.- Creo que por esta zona hay muchos apartamentos en alquiler.

- Espero que si.- asintió Diego.- Además, no es por darte coba ni nada de eso, pero me gusta mucho vuestro templo, es muy agradable... me siento muy a gusto.

- Tal vez se deba a que ambos somos representantes del planeta Marte, del fuego.- dijo ella, algo más seria.

Él asintió en silencio, con la mirada fija en las baldosas y en las hojas secas que empezaban a caer de los árboles.

Un graznido indicó a Ray que Phobos y Deimos andaban cerca. Se levantó, agarrando la escoba con firmeza. Diego alzó la vista

. ¡Oh, perdona, te he interrumpido con mi charla!.- se apresuró a disculparse.

- No te preocupes, ha sido agradable esta conversación.- dijo Ray.

- Ya que te he retrasado, deja al menos que te ayude.

- No te molestes, si esto no...

. No es molestia.- insistió él, clavando sus ojos verdes sobre los de ella.- De verdad.

Suspiró. ¿Cómo negarse?

Al cabo de unos minutos, estaban los dos con las túnicas del templo, barriendo tranquilamente y charlando de temas menos serios que los anteriores.

- ¿...y Carola sigue yendo a casa de Dani con las excusas más tontas del mundo sólo para poder verle?.- preguntó ella, divertida.

- Sí.- asintió él, también riendo.- Y él sigue yendo a verla a ella con excusas aún más malas que las de ella.

- No entiendo por qué no se atreven a declararse el uno al otro.- murmuró Ray.- ¡Si está clarísimo que se mueren el uno por el otro! Parecen colegiales en vez de adultos.

- Bueno...- murmuró Diego.- Hay que entenderles. A mi también me daría muchísima vergüenza tener que decirle a una chica mis sentimientos hacia ella.

- Pero si está clarisima su respuesta.

- Ya, pero siempre existe la duda y...

- Perdone, ¿es usted la sacerdotisa del templo?

Se giraron, sorprendidos. Ante ellos, había una mujer de unos cuarenta años, con las manos temblorosas y unas marcadas ojeras que casi no dejaban ver unos ojos que se movian inquietos, entre casnados y asustados.

- Sí, soy yo.- murmuró Ray, extrañada.

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas y se echó al suelo, mientras agarraba las manos de Ray.

- ¡Por favor!.- sollozó!.- ¡Ayúdeme!

Comentarios a: Barbara Checa


	2. El espiritu de la mansion.

****

CAPÍTULO 2: El espíritu de la mansión.

-Aquí tiene.- dijo Diego, servil, mientras le ofrecia una taza de te a la mujer.

Esta, todavía con los ojos enrojecidos y temblorosa, la tomó con las dos manos y de un sorbo, mientras diego se sentaba al lado de Ray.

- Todo empezó hace unos meses.- dijo la mujer, mientras dejaba reposar la taza de te sobre sus rodillas.- Mi familia tiene desde hace muchas generaciones una casa en el campo. Una mansión, más bien. Siempre han corrido rumores de que estaba encantada y, a decir verdad, nunca la habíamos utilizado demasiado, apenas para pasar algunos días del verano cuando yo era una niña.

"Hace unos meses, mi marido se puso enfermo y el médico dijo que lo más importante para su recuperacion era aire fresco y limpio, vivir en el campo, asi que nos trasladamos a la mansión."

"Pero al poco de llegar empezaron a pasar cosas extrañas".

La mujer agarró con más firmeza la taza, temerosa de que se fuese a caer y trató de contener las lágrimas, mientras Ray la miraba seria y Diego, compasivo.

- Continúe, por favor.- dijo Ray.- ¿Qué cosas extrañas?

- Cosas que se caían sin ningún motivo.- dijo la mujer, mirando al suelo.- Cortinas que se movian sin corrientes de aire, cosas que parecían moverse a nuestro alrededor pero que, al fijar la vista, no eran nada, luces que se encendian y apagaban solas, objetos que desaparecian y aparecian en sitios totalmente ilógicos. Al principio, eran cosas inquietantes, pero no preocupantes. Pero...

- Tranquilícese.- dijo Diego, mientras tomaba una mano de la señora y le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa.- Estamos aquí para ayudarla.

La mujer sonrió, agradecida, mientras estrechaba la mano del joven.

- Luego empezaron las voces.- expuso la mujer.- Al principio parecía que sólo eran ruidos provocados por el viento, luego empezaron a ser risas y, más tarde, palabras.

- ¿Y qué decía?

- Parecía jugar con nosotros.- murmuró la mujer, abatida.- Cuando por fin empezamos a entender lo que decía, descubrimos que decía "Cherry".

Ray asintió ligeramente, mientras hacía un gesto para que la mujer continuase.

- La situación empezó a ser insostenible.- murmuró la mujer.- Oíamos la voz como si estuviese a una gran distancia y, en un segundo, alguien la murmuraba al lado de nuestro oido. Entonces empezó un contacto físico.

Ray frunció el ceño.

- ¿A qué se refiere con un contacto físico?.- preguntó.

- Nunca hemos visto al que causa todo esto.- aclaró la mujer.- Pero ese algo empezó a lanzarnos cosas de forma violenta, nos empujaba por las escaleras o nos hacía levitar en la cama para luego dejarnos caer contra el suelo, cuando dormíamos. Intentamos irnos de la casa, pero siempre había algo que lo impedía: las maletas aparecían como si nunca las hubiésemos hecho, el coche se estropeaba. Nunca llegábamos a atravesar las rejas que rodean la mansión.

"Finalmente, un día en el que el espíritu se puso especialmente furioso, decidimos salir huyendo de la casa. Sin coche, sin maletas, simplemente huir. Mi marido y yo salimos corriendo todo lo rápido que pudimos pero empezó a soplar un viento muy fuerte y...

La mujer se llevó las manos a la cara, mientras sollozaba.

- ... un árbol fue derribado por el viento.- lloró.- Iba a caer sobre mi cuando mi marido me apartó y cayó sobre él. Ahora está en el hospital, lleva una semana en coma y no saben si va a despertar.

Ray bajó la mirada, apenada.

- ¿Cómo consiguió usted salir de allí?.- murmuró Diego.

- Nada más caer el árbol, el viento dejó de soplar y todo quedó en calma. Pude entrar en la casa y pedir una ambulancia. Incluso pude salir de allí.

- Si usted no va a volver, ¿por qué quiere que exorticemos la casa?. Simplemente, podría deshacerse de ella, venderla o demolerla.- preguntó Ray.- ¿Por qué recurrir a un sacerdote?

La mujer alzó la vista con decisión, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, apretando los puños.

- Sé que es una estupidez, pero en el fondo creo que si expulso al espíritu de allí, mi marido se despertará y podremos seguir con nuestra vida.

- ¿Tú qué opinas?.- le preguntó Diego, tras despedir a la mujer.

- Lo que dice tiene cierto sentido.- respondió Ray.- Ese espíritu permaneció aletargado mientras la casa estuvo vacía y, al llegar alguien, empezó a ir reuniendo fuerzas y por eso cada vez se volvía más agresivo. El día del árbol, reunió toda la que fue capaz para matar a los intrusos y quedó tan agotado, que fue incapaz de impedir su marcha en la ambulancia. Lo que no deja de intrigarme es el odio que siente hacia la pareja. Muchos espíritus son agresivos. Algunos son demonios y está en su naturaleza, pero no parece que sea el caso. Los otros son almas de personas fallecidas que odian lo que les pasó y quieren vengarse de los vivos o de aquellos que acabaron con sus vidas.

- Tal vez sea el alma de una persona asesinada allí.- señaló Diego.- Dijo que hace mucho que se dice que la casa está encantada ¿no?

Ray movió la cabeza negativamente.

- La leyenda que hay sobre esa casa no coincide con el comportamiento de ese espíritu. La gente de los alrededores dicen que en esa casa, por la noche, se oyen lamentos y lloros. Afirman que es el alma de un hombre que vivió allí hace más de quinientos años y que asesinó a su esposa y su hijo y luego se suicidó. Como castigo por su cruel comportamiento, su espíritu vagará por la casa durante mil años, sintiendo el dolor de su propia muerte de forma constante.

- Tal vez sea cierto...

- No creo.- gruñó Ray.- La casa se construyó hace trescientos años. Además, siempre que hay una gran mansion en el campo y es poco visitada, se dice que está encantada. Si fuese cierto que es de un espíritu asesinado años atrás, se habría mostrado violento mucho antes, cuando iban a la casa de vacaciones.- se detuvo un momento, pensativa.- Lo que más me intriga es la palabra que repite siempre el espíritu, Cherry.

- Cherry.- repitió Diego.- Eso es "cereza" en inglés ¿no? Tal vez se refiera a alguien o al lugar donde está enterrada.

- Es posible.- admitió Ray.- Pero no lo sabré hasta que no esté allí.

Diego se detuvo de golpe.

- ¿Vas a ir?.- murmuró, preplejo.- ¡Pero es muy peligroso!

- Si no ayudo a esa mujer, puede que nadie pueda hacerlo. Y, además, si se efectivamente se trata de un alma en pena, también necesita ayuda.

Diego guardó silencio.

- Tú mismo sabes lo que es ver almas en pena por los rincones.- continuó Ray.- Conoces la pena que hay en sus rostros, en sus corazones. ¿Acaso no estarias dispuesto a ayudarlos en todo lo que pudieses sólo por no ver ese rostro deshecho por el dolor y el sufrimiento?

- Supongo que sí.- admitió Diego.- ¡Pero no voy a permitir que vayas sola! Es peligroso. Te acompañaré.

- No.- replicó Ray, con gesto enérgico.- Es muy peligroso y podrías ser herido.

- Venga, Ray.- insistió Diego.- Ya sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero seguro que podría ayudarte. Tal vez no sea un sacerdote como tu, pero sí tengo poderes paranormales y, además, podemos recurrir a "otras armas" si fuese necesario.

Ray miró fijamente a Diego. Eso no se lo podía discutir. Y era cierto que podía necesitar ayuda y mejor que él, nadie.

- Está bien, puedes acompañarme.- asintió ella.- ¡Pero si veo que tu presencia no me ayuda, te vas directo a casa!

Diego asintió con una sonrisa.

- Nos iremos mañana por la mañana.- continuó Ray.

- ¿No avisas a los demás?

- ¿Para qué? No creo que sirviesen de mucho.- replicó Ray.- Ademas... aún recuerdo la última vez que tuve un caso de casa encantada y fue con Bunny.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ray al decirlo.

- ¡AAAAATCHUUUUSSS!.- estornudó Bunny violentamente.- Vaya, alguien debe estar hablando mal de mi...

Comentarios a: Barbara Checa


	3. En la mansion.

****

CAPÍTULO 3: En la mansión

Ray se puso la mano sobre los ojos, a modo de visera, para que los rayos del sol no la deslumbraran al bajar del coche. Miró a su alrededor. El campo parecía pintado con tonos rojos, marrones y naranjas y el suelo esaba cubierto por una alfombra de hojas secas, anunciando la llegada del otoño y muy pronto, la del invierno.

De pronto, sintió un escalofrío. Algo que le inspiraba miedo, por su naturaleza amenazante y agresiva. Fijó su vista al frente. Ante ella, se alzaba un majestuoso edificio de trescientos años, de varios pisos, lleno de ventanas y un cierto encanto antiguo. Sus paredes estaban algo sucias y necesitaban una mano de pintura, pero la hiedra que recorría sus paredes disimulaban sus defectos para darle un encantador aspecto salvaje. 

Pero pese al encanto de la casa, había algo amenazante en ella. Era como una sombra invisible que envolvía todo, algo peligroso.

Ray apretó los puños con decisión.

- ¿Lo notas?

Se giró sobresaltada. A su lado estaba Diego, mirando con temor y respeto a la casa.

- Hay algo realmente maligno en esa casa.- continuó el joven.

Ray asintió, volviendo a mirar la casa. Había hecho bien en dejar que Diego la acompañase, pero...

La mujer se puso a su lado. Sus manos temblaban, pese a sus intentos por evitarlo, pero su mirada era firme y decidida.

Había sido imposible convencerla de que no les acompañase, pese a las insistencias de Diego y Ray.

- Ese espíritu no se puso violento hasta que no fuimos mi marido y yo.- había dicho.- Quiero que todo esto termine y si para eso tengo que volver a esa casa, lo haré. No dejaré que ese espíritu me haga tener miedo toda la vida.

Ray la admiraba por su valor, pero el hecho de que les hubiese acompañado solo complicaba su labor, pues, además del exorcismo, ahora tendrían que tener cuidado de que el espíritu no dañase a la mujer.

Esta, tras dudar unos instantes, caminó hacia la reja y, lentamente, introdujo la llave en la cerradura. Sopló el viento, haciendo ondear los cabellos de Ray y casi le pareció oir algo, aunque no estaba segura.

Se adentraron en la propiedad con pasos lentos, respetuosos. Unos metros más hacia delante, vieron un árbol derribado. Ni siquiera habían tenido el valor de quitar el inmenso vegetal. 

- Su marido tuvo suerte de no morir.- murmuró Diego.- Ese árbol debe tener más de cien años.

- Mi padre me dijo que lo plantaron el mismo día que se terminó la casa.- explicó la mujer, con una triste sonrisa.- No sé si será cierto o no, pero siempre estuvo aquí. Cuando era pequeña, mi hermana y yo jugábamos en él con nuestras amigas.

Ray alzó la vista hacia el edificio. Tenía tres pisos, más un torreón quw debía de hacer las funciones de trastaero. Algunas ventanas estaban abiertas, sin duda tal y como las dejaron los inquilinos al abandonar la vivienda apresuradamente. La puerta era de...

Sintió otro escalofrío. ¿Había visto algo mirando por una de las ventanas? No había podido verlo bien, pero hubiese jurado que había alguien (o algo) observando por una de las ventanas, tras las cortinas. Tal hubiese sido el viento.

- ¿Queda alguien en la casa?.- preguntó, mirando todavía a la ventana.

- No.- negó la mujer.- No teníamos mucho servicio, pero el poco que teníamos se fue marchando a medida que los sucesos extraños fueron en aumento. Desde el accidente, no hay nadie en la casa.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado?.- preguntó Diego.

- Un mes, paroximadamente.- suspiró la mujer, mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y empujaba.

Entraron en la casa. Las luces estaban apagadas y, aunque era de día, la mujer intentó encerderlas, sin resultado.

- Cuando nos fuimos, era de noche.- explicó la mujer.- Seguramente, dejamos las luces encendidas y se fundieron las bombillas.

- Tal vez las reventase el espíritu.- señaló Diego.

Ray negó con la cabeza.

- No, están todavía puestas.- murmuró, mirando la lámpara del suelo.

- Eso significaría que sólo es violento cuando hay alguien en casa ¿no?.

- Es posible.- admitió Ray.- Pero todavía hay muchas cosas que averiguar.

- Por favor, seguidme.- dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa.- Os llevaré a vuestras habitaciones.

Subieron las escaleras con cuidado, observando cada detalle. Cuando ya se habían alejado, las cortinas del salón empezaron a moverse.

- Cherry.- sonó una voz suave, como un suspiro.- Michael.

- Esta será su habitación.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, mostrando un dormitorio de color blanco, con motivos rojizos.- Lleva mucho tiempo sin usarse, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

Ray entró lentamente. Parecía la habitación de una chica joven, de una adolescente.

- Este cuarto era el que usábamos mi hermana y yo cuando teníamos algunos años menos que usted.- dijo la mujer, mirando con cariño la habitación.- Pasamos buenos momentos aquí, con nuestras confidencias, juegos y alegrías.

- Es acojedor.- murmuró Ray, pasando la mano por un pequeño tocador.- Un verdadero hogar. Seguro que tiene usted muy buenos recuerdos de este sitio.

La mujer bajó la vista, apenada. 

- Sí...- murmuró.- Bueno, más o menos.

Ray la miró extrañada, pero ante la tristeza de la mirada de la mujer, no quiso insistir.

- Acómodose.- dijo la mujer, volviendo a mostrar una sornisa.- Yo prepararé la cena.

- No debería quedarse sola.- insisitió Ray.

- En algún momento lo estaré, querida.- replicó la mujer.- Por favor, no me llames de usted. Mi nombre es Akane.

Ray caminó por los pasillos, mirando todo con recelo. Por todas partes sentía corrientes de aire y sentía que alguien la observaba, que la seguía con la mirada. Los cuadros parecían tener ojos de verdad y los relojes mostraban horas muy distintas cada vez que ella los miraba.

- "Pero nada peligroso".- pensó la sacerdotisa.- "Espero no tener que estar mucho tiempo aquí hasta que el espíritu se deje ver"

Miró las habitaciones y los pasillos, todos decorados exquisitamente, con buen gusto y colores armoniosos. Entró en el salón. Era muy amplio y con suaves alfombras. Caminó hacia el balcón y se asomó. El jardín era extenso y, aunque en el último mes se había descuidado bastante, estaba segura de que en el pasado debía de tener un aspecto magnífico.

- "¿Por qué alguien dejaría de usar una casa como esta?".- se preguntó.

Casi no había casas en los alrededores. Sólo una mansión, más pequeña, a poco más de un kilómetro, también en un estado semiruinoso.

- Es la casa de unos extranjeros.

Ray se giró, mientras Akane se ponía a su lado y miraba a la casa, con una triste sonrisa.

- Allí pasaban las vacaciones una familia extranjera, con quienes nos llevábamos muy bien. Durante mucho tiempo, creo que hasta que empecé mi adolescencia, pasaba más tiempo allí que en mi propia casa.- sonrió, recordando su juventud.- Si, muy buenos tiempos aquellos. Lástima que dejasen de venir.

- ¿Por qué dejaron de venir aquí?.- se sorprendió Ray.- Parece un escelente lugar.

- Bueno...- murmuró la mujer, apesadumbrada.- Tuvieron un año terrible: la hija murió en un accidente, el padre se arruinó y, poco después, la madre murió también, en extrañas circunstacias. Supongo que dejó de poderse permitir venir a Japón y, además, perdió el interés al quedarse solo.

La sacerdotisa frunció el ceño.

- ¿En extrañas circunstacias?

Akane asintió.

- Nunca lo supe con mucho detalle, pero al parecer la mujer se disparó. Un suicidio, en mi opinión, por todas las circunstancias que la rodeaban. Pero hubo muchos cabos sueltos, como de dónde sacó el arma y cosas así. Nunca quedó aclarado del todo.

Ray guardó silencio, meditando.

Akane sonrió, mientras pasaba un brazo por el de la joven.

- Vayamos a cenar, querida.- Tu guapo amigo ya estará esperándonos.

- Estaba todo delicioso.- dijo Diego, mientras dejaba cuidadosamente los palillos en la mesa, con cuidado de no manchar el mantel.

- Me alegro de que os haya gustado.- sonrió la mujer.- Es una vieja receta ingles aque me enseñó una amiga hace mucho tiempo. La cocina inglesa tiene mala fama, pero de vez en cuando hay algo que realmente merece la pena.

- ¿Ha notado usted algo extraño mientras estaba sola en la cocina?.- preguntó Ray. No quería ser brusca, pero cuanto antes resolviese la situación, menos riesgo tendría de que alguien saliese herido.

Akane negó con la cabeza.

- No, todo estuvo muy tranquilo. Ni siquiera se me derramó la leche o la sal, algo a lo que ya me había acostumbrado.

- "Tal vez eso se deba a que estamos nosotros y nos vigila".- pensó Ray.- "O quizás aun está demasiado débil. Derribar un árbol como aquel debe costar mucho esfuerzo"

- Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir.- dijo Diego, mientras se levantaba y empezaba a recoger los platos sucios.- Mañana empezaremos a registrar la casa cuidadosamente para ver lo que ocurre. 

La puerta del dormitorio se bario lentamente, sin emitir ni tan siquiera un leve chirrido. Las cortinas empezaron a ondear ligeramente mientras algo se acercaba a la cama.

Diego giró sobre si mismo, profundamente dormido. Su cara quedó mirando hacia arriba, ligeramente ladeada, con gesto inocente y relajado.

- Michael.- sonó en la habitación, muy suave, de un modo apenas audible.

En el rostro de Diego aparecieron marcas que se movian suavemente, como si una mano le estuviese acariciando. El joven, todavía en sueño, frunció el ceño y empezó a respirar con dificultad.

- Michael.- repitio la voz.

Los labios de Diego se hundieron ligeramente.

El joven abrió los ojos sobresaltado, mientras se incorporaba y miraba, sudoroso y jadeante, a su alrededor. Las cortinas inmóviles y la puerta estaba cerrada.

Comentarios a: Barbara Checa


	4. Buscando pistas.

****

CAPÍTULO 4: Buscando pistas.

- ¿Dices que notaste cómo alguien te besaba?.- se sorprendió Ray.

Diego asintio, ruborizado.

- Sí.- confirmó.- Fue algo muy extraño: yo estaba dormido y de pronto empecé a sentirme incómodo. Aunque dormido, me parecía sentir que alguien me estaba acariciando la cara y luego, que alguien me besaba. Me incorporé de un salto, pero en la habitación no había nadie y la sensación de incomodidad, había desaparecido.

Ray frunció el ceño. Eso era algo que realmente la sorprendía. ¿Por qué iba ese espíritu a besar a Diego? Él nunca había estado allí, no tenía nada que ver con la familia de los propietarios.

- Tal vez le recuerdes a alguien.- meditó Ray, en voz alta.- Al menos, esto quiere decir que, casi con seguridad, se trata del espíritu de una mujer.

Diego asintió, todavía ruborizado.

- Bueno, no tenemos muchos datos.- continuó Ray.- Es un espíritu que va adquiriendo fuerza y que puede volverse muy violento. Casi con seguridad, se trata de una mujer, probablemente una mujer que falleció en esta casa o en los alrededores.

- Pero podría ser también una antigua propietaria que al morir se negó a abandonar su casa.- señaló Diego.- También se han dado casos así ¿no?

Ray suspiró. Sí, en eso tenía razón. A decir verdad, no tenía nada realmente seguro, todo conjeturas. Si al menos supiese a qué se refería con la palabra "Cherry"... pero no tenía ni idea. En los alrededores había decenas de cerezos, puede que cientos. Si se trataba de una mujer que yacía enterrada bajo uno de ellos, probablemente no la encontrarían en mucho tiempo, aunque fuesen buscando debajo de todos y cada uno de los cerezos.

Miró por la ventana. Desde esa posición, podía ver la casa de los extranjeros.

- Akane me contó que aquella casa era de unos extranjeros.- murmuró, apoyando las manos ligeramente sobre el cristal.- Y que la madre murió en extrañas circunstancias. 

- Podría ser una extranjera que hablase inglés.- meditó Diego.- Que fuese inglesa o americana.

- Eso explicaría en parte la palabra "Cherry".- continuó Ray.- Pero seguimos sin saber por qué la dice ni porqué está en esta casa y no en la suya.

- Me siento como si estuviésemos en un punto muerto.- suspiró Diego, apoyando la cabeza en las dos manos, con gesto abatido.- No entiendo nada. Tiene que haber algo que no sabemos,a lgo que hemos pasado inadvertido.

Ray asintió, mientras apretaba los puños. Se quedó un tiempo mirando por la ventana, observando la casa, como si esta pudiese revelarle algo. Sacudió la cabeza, apesadumbrada.

- Será mejor que le echemos un vistazo a la casa.- replicó con semblante serio.- Tal vez encontremos algo que nos revele datos sobre la identidad del espíritu y el por qué está aquí.

Diego asintió, mientras se ponía en pie y la acompañaba hasta el pasillo.

- Lo mejor será que vayamos por orden o dejaremos algo sin mirar.- señaló Diego.- ¿Te parece bien que vayamos de arriba a abajo? 

- ¿Te refieres a que empecemos por el torreón?.- murmuró Ray, mirando al final del pasillo, donde una puerta ocultaba las escaleras que llevaban a la parte más alta de la mansión.

- Es un lugar tan bueno para empezar como cualquier otro ¿no crees?.- respondió el joven, con una sonrisa.

Ray asintió, mientras se dirigían a las escaleras.

Akane entró en el salón con gesto triste y cansado, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y miraba al frente, a una fotografía de su marido y se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

- George...- murmuró.

Algo llamó su atención. Uno de los armarios se encontraba sin cerrar, mostando ligeramente los objetos que en él había.

- Oh, lo habrán dejado así Ray y ese chico cuando han estado mirando.- comentó en voz alta.- Aunque... no recuerdo que hayan mirado en ese armario... 

Akane se levantó y se dirigió allí, con gesto cansado y lo abrió para ver su interior.

Las cortinas empezaron a ondear, pese a estar la ventana cerrada.

Ray se dejó caer, abatida.

- Nada.- murmuró, apesadumbrada.- No es que esperase gran cosa, pues seguramente el espíritu corresponde a una mujer que murió hace tiempo. Y si, efectivamente, se trata de la mujer extranjera, ni siquiera murió aquí.

Diego bajó la mirada, apenado. Pero algo le llamó la atención.

- Ray...- murmuró.- Mira esto.

La joven se levantó, extrañada por la petición, y se acercó al lugar donde estaba Diego, que se había agachado para examinar algo. Ray se apresuró a imitarle.

En el suelo, casi ocultas por la oscuridad y el polvo acumulado, había unas manchas oscuras.

- Ayúdame a mover este baul.- dijo Ray, sin quitar la vista de encima a las manchas.- Creo que debajo hay más.

Entre los dos movieron el baul.

Las manchas del suelo eran mucho más extensas de lo que ninguno de los dos pudieron imaginar.

- ¿Crees que es sangre?.- inquirió Diego.

- Si no lo es, desde luego lo parece.- respondió Ray, muy seria.- Aunque parece que lleve muchos años aquí. 

- Mira esto.- señaló Diego.- Hay un hueco que está limpio, como si en el momento en que se derramó la sangre, hubiese habido algo aquí.

- Pero, ¿de quién es...?

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Los dos se levantaron rápidamente al oir el grito y salieron corriendo hacia su lugar de procedencia.

- ¡Akane!.- gritó Ray, mientras habría la puerta de una patada.

El espectáculo era aterrador: Akane se encontraba flotando en el aire, inerte, como su algo la sujetase por el cuello y la mantuviese levantada, ¡pero no había nada!. Sólo se veían las huellas inequívocas de una mano presionando el cuello de Akane. Algo en el aire gritaba, aullaba como el viento y las cortinas se movían frenéticas, mientras explotaban todos los objetos de cerámica y cristal.

- ¡Suéltala!.- gritó Ray, mientras sacaba uno de sus exorcismo.- ¡Vade retro! ¡Espíritu, aléjate!

El hechizo salió disparado hacia el lugar donde se suponía que estaba el espíritu, pero antes de alcanzarlo, el papel se deshizo en mil pedazos.

- ¿¡Qué?!.- exclamó Ray.- ¡No es posible!

El espíritu continuó presionando el cuello de la mujer, que empezó a palidecer.

- ¡No, por favor!.- gritó Diego.- ¡Suéltala!

De pronto, todo se detuvo, todo quedó paralizado. Ray contuvo la respiración, al igual que Diego.

Se oyó un lamento. Un lamento tan profundo que hería el alma. Pero no era un simple lamento, era una mezcla de tristeza y odio. El cristal de la ventana explotó y Akane cayó al suelo, incosciente. El viento y el lamento desaparecieron.

Comentarios a: Barbara Checa


	5. La identidad del espiritu

****

CAPÍTULO 5: La identidad del espíritu.

- Déjala en la cama.- dijo Ray, mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio para que pasara Diego, con Akane en brazos.

Diego dejó a la mujer en la cama, con cuidado de no tocar los cortes que le habían hecho los cristales de la ventana.

Salieron de la habitacion procurando no hacer ruido, preocupados y alarmados.

- Debe ser un espíritu muy poderoso para haber resistido y destruido mi exorcismo.- murmuró Ray, con gesto grave.- Sea de quien sea, es alguien que tiene mucho odio por esa mujer.

- Pero si efectivamente se trata de la mujer extranjera de la otra mansión, ¿por qué iba a atacar a Akane de esta manera?

- No tengo ni idea.- respondió Ray, casi a punto de derrumbarse, de repente.- No entiendo nada: no sé quién es ese espíritu, ni qué hace en esta casa, ni qué le han hecho para que se comporte así, ni por qué no puedo vencerle con los exorcismo, ¡no lo se, no lo sé, no lo sé!

- ¡Ray, cálmate!.- exclamó Diego, agarrándola por los hombros y obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.- No te preocupes: todo se solucionará y todas esa preguntas que ahora no tienen respuesta, encontraran su explicación. Tenemos que ser fuertes.

Ray le miró sin decir palabra, todavía agitada.

- Si hemos podido vencer al enemigo del Universo, podemos vencer a un espíritu enfadado.- concluyó Diego, con una dulce sonrisa.

Ray notó como se ruborizaba. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que Diegoi tuviese una sonrisa tan bella. Todo su rostro parecía ser una enorme sonrisa. Incluso esos ojos verdes, grandes, sinceros, que la miraban fijamente.

Diego le sostuvo la mirada, sin decir nada. Ninguno se movían. Sólo podian mirarse fijamente. Era como la primera vez que se vieron, en aquella fiesta de disfraces de Fin de Año. Pero... pero esta vez no era un encuentro que iba a marcar una diferencia. Al menos, no una diferncia en la historia. Sino una diferencia en sus corazones.

El corazón de Ray palpitaba a toda velocidad, y estaba segura de que el Diego también. Le notaba cada vez más cercano, veía sus ojos y sus labios más cerca de ella ¿o acaso era ella misma quien se acercaba? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que sus labios cada vez estaban más cerca de los de él y que no podía (¿o no quería?) detenerse.

Algo cayó al suelo. Algo que se rompió y que fue acompañado de un lamento, de un grito, similar al grito que había lanzado el espíritu momentos antes.

Ray y Diego se separaron bruscamente, ruborizados, como si despertasen de un sueño.

- Ehh...- murmuró Ray, todavía ruborizada.- Será... será mejor que vaya a echar otro vistazo a la casa, por si hay algo que hemos pasado por alto.

- Ah... bien.- murmuró él, también rojo, mirando más al suelo que a Ray.- Yo me quedaré con Akane, para que no esté sola cuando despierte y por si vuelve a intentar atacarla.

- Sí... será lo mejor.- murmuró ella, mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

- Ray.- dijo Diego.

Ella miró hacia atrás.

- ¿Sí?

- Ten cuidado, por favor.- casi suplicó el joven.

La sacerdotisa sonrió.

- Por supuesto.

Ray caminó por los largos pasillos, mirando cuidadosamente cada rincón, esperando ver algo extraño, que indicase la presencia del espíritu. Sentía que no estaba muy lejos pero, al mismo tiempo, parecía estar aletargado, como esperando algo.

- ¿Qué puede querer?.- murmuró Ray.- Lo mejor será que vuelva al sótano. Tal vez hayamos pasado algo por alto.

Al cerrar la puerta tras ella, las cortinas empezaron a moverse ligeramente.

Akane abrió los ojos con gesto cansado, mientras miraba a su alrededor con gesto sorprendido.

- ¿Dónde... dónde estoy?.- murmuró finalmente.

- En su habitación.- dijo Diego, sonriendo con gesto dulce.- Fue atacada por el espíritu, ¿lo recuerda?

- Ah... sí.- asintió Akane.- Estaba viendo unos viejos álbumes de fotos cuando algo me agarró del cuello y me levantó. Pero no recuerdo más.

- Ray y yo llegamos lo más rápido posible.- explicó Diego.- Y Ray lanzó un exorcismo, pero no funcionó. Por suerte, el espíritu decidió marcharse antes de estrangularla.

- ¿Y dónde está Ray ahora?.- preguntó Akane, preocupada.

- Fue a echar un vistazo a la casa, para asegurarse de que todo está en orden.

Akane asintió, mientras se quedaba mirando a Diego fijamente.

- ¿Sabes?.- dijo finalmente.- Cuando te vi la primera vez, me daba la sensación de que ya te había visto antes, pero no sabía dónde.

- ¿Ah, sí?.- se sorprendió Diego.- No me había dicho nada.

- Porque habrías pensado que eran tonerias mías.- respondió Akane, con una sonrisa cansada.- Pero ahora ya sé a quién me recuerdas. Te pareces muchisimo a un muchacho que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

- ¡Qué curioso!.- sonrió Diego.

- Si no te importa, ¿puedes traer el album de fotos de la otra habitación?.- continuó la mujer.- Debe estar entre todo el desbarajuste.

- Por supuesto.- asintió Diego, mientras se ponía en pie.

Ray apoyó la mano en el suelo, justo al lado de la sangre. La mancha era bastante grande. A duras penas la cubría el baul que antes estaba sobre ella.

- Sea de quien sea esta sangre, si no murió, debio de estar a punto.- murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.- Echaré otro vistazo, por si veo más cosas.

Mientras Ray empezaba a obserbar minuciosamente el suelo, una brisa empezó a soplar.

- Aquí está.- murmuró Akane, mientras le enseñaba el album a Diego.- ¿Lo ves? Eres prácticamente igual que Michael, el hijo del jardinero. Su padre venía todas las semanas a arreglar el jardín y, en los meses de verano, cuando veníamos nosotros, traía a su hijo para que jugase con nosotras.

Diego observó con atención. En la foto, aparecía un joven de cabellos pelirrojos, sonriente, junto con tres muchachas que parecían disfrutar mucho de la sesión fotográfica. Lo cierto es que el parecido entre Michael y él era realmente asombroso, podrían haber pasado por hermanos.

- ¿Quiénes son las chicas que posan con él?.- preguntó Diego.- Dos de ellas son gemelas.

- Sí.- asintió Akane, con gesto algo triste.- Soy yo, junto a mi hermana y nuestra vecina. Recuerdo que siempre íbamos los cuatro a todas partes, pese a que él era mayor. Sakura y Rose estaban locas por él.

Diego creyó que se le helaban las venas.

- ¿Sakura?.- repitió _(nota de la autora: Sakura significa "flor de cerezo" en japonés)_

- Si, así se llamaba mi hermana.- dijo la mujer. Iba a a seguir hablando cuando de pronto su rostro también se heló.- Dios mío... Rose siempre llamaba "Cherry" a Sakura...

El corazón de Diego parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. A su cabeza vinieron los recuerdos de las manchas de sangre del sótano.

- Akane...- murmuró.- Dime, ¿qué le pasó a Rose? ¿No tendría un accidente en el sótano de esta casa?

La mujer estaba muy pálida.

- Ella... ella murió hace ya muchos años... en el sótano.- balbuceó.- Ella y Sakura estaban...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese momento oyeron un grito que venía del sótano. Un grito que sólo podía ser de una persona.

- ¡Ray!.- gritó Diego, mientras salía corriendo.- ¡Akane, quédese aquí!

Diego salió a toda velocidad, sin darse cuenta de que Akane se había levantado y, aunque mucho más despacio, también salía en dirección al sótano.

El joven agarró con fuerza su amuleto mágico.

- "¡Antes pudo resistir el exorcimos de Ray!".- pensó.- "Tendremos que hacer uso de todas nuestras fuerzas"

Sacó el amuleto del bolsillo

- ¡Planeta Marte, dame el poder!

Rápidamente, llegó al sótano y abrió la puerta de una patada. Dentro estaba Ray, colgando, sin tocar el suelo, agarrada del cuello, igual que antes lo estaba Akane. Pero en esta ocasión sí se veía al agresor: era una figura semitransparente, de colores claros y brillantes, una joven de apenas quince años, de largos cabellos rubios y una mirada cargada de odio hacia Ray.


	6. Rencores del pasado

****

CAPÍTULO 6: Rencores del pasado

El espíritu miraba fijamente a Ray, apretando cada vez sobre su garganate, mientras la sacerdotisa lichaba por liberarse.

- ¡Rose!.- gritó Guerrero Marte.- ¡Rose, suéltala!

La joven desvió la mirada hacia él. No cabía duda de que era la muchacha de la fotografía, pero su mirada era de un profundo odio, muy alejada de la sonrisa dulce y afectuosa que había mostrado en vida.

- Michael.- dijo con una extraña voz, como si viniese de muy lejos.- Morí por ti. Mi vida acabó por tu amor. Y ahora me engañas con ella.

- ¡No, Rose!.- insistió Guerrero Marte.- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo no soy Michael!

- ¡CÁLLATE!.- gritó Rose, haciendo que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor reventase o chocase violentamente contra Guerrero Marte.-Yo venía aquí cada verano, con mis padres, ha pasar las vacaciones desde Inglaterra. Aunque era un sitio más bien solitario, a pocas distancia de nuestra casa, había una familia japonesa que tambien veraneaban aquí, con dos hijas gemelas de mi edad, Akane y Cherry.

"Además de ellas, había tambien un muchacho, tu, Michael. Los cuatro siempre íbamos juntos a todas partes."

"Un dia, nos quedamos tu y yo solos bajo un arbol y me declaraste tu amor. Comenzamos una relación secreta. Pero Cherry se enteró: nos vio desde una de las ventanas. Ella también te amaba y se llenó de odio al saber que tú me habias elegido a mi. Por eso, aprovechó un día de juegos para llevarme al sótano de su casa. Allí me echó en cara mi relación contigo y empezó una pelea. Finalmente, me empujó contra la esquina de un mueble y me golpee con la esquina, desnucándome y desangrándome, consiguiendo así que Michael quedase libre para ella."

"Cherry dijo que todo fue un triste accidente y sus padres eran lo suficientemente ricos para encargarse de que todo quedase convenientemente oculto y aclarado para que no le ocurriese nada a su querida niña. Nadie volvió por la casa desde entonces y mi espíritu quedó aletargado aquí, entre los dos lados de la vida."

"Pero por fin Cherry ha vuelto y voy a cumplir mi venganza contra ella. Pero no pensé que fueses a volver tú también, ¡y menos con otra mujer!"

- ¡Pero Rose, yo no puedo ser Michael!.- insistió Guerrero Marte.- ¡Han pasado veinticinco años desde que ocurrió todo eso! ¡Y yo sigo siendo joven, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Yo no soy Michael!

- ¡Estás mintiendo!.- gritó Rose, sin soltar a Ray.

- ¡Y la mujer a quien has intentado matar no es Cherry: es Akane!

- ¡CÁLLATE!.- aulló Rose, mientras empezaba a acumular energía a su alrededor.

- Rose.

El espíritu se volvió y vio a Akane, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, en la puerta.

- Cherry.- murmuró, acumulando aún más energía.

- No, no soy Cherry.- murmuró Akane, con gesto triste.- Soy Akane. Mira.

La mujer se levantó la manga de la camisa, dejando al descubierto unas cicatrices en su brazo.

- ¿Las recuerdas?.- murmuró.- Me las hice el primer verano que pasamos aquí contigo. Nos habíamos subido al árbol que había en mi casa y me caí, haciendome unos cortes profundos con las ramas.

Rose no contestó, se limitó a mirar fijamente a Akane, todavía con odio.

- ¿Dónde está Cherry?.- murmuró.

- Ella...

- ¿¡DONDE ESTÁ CHERRY?!.- gritó nuevamente Rose.

- Cherry está muerta, Rose.- dijo finalmente Akane, llorando.

Rose se sorprendió al oir a la mujer.

- Murió hace quince años.- continuó Akane, tratando de controlar el llanto.- Ella, antes de morir, me contó lo ocurrido, pues ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Cuando os fuisteis al sótano, ella estaba furiosa contigo, no sólo por haber empezado una relación con Michael al que ella también amaba y que consideraba una traición, sino por no haberselo dicho. Eso era lo que realmente le había dolido. Pero ella era impetuosa y acabó gritando y empujándote. Nunca tuvo intención de hacerte daño, fue un desgraciado accidente. Nada más verte caer, trató de ayudarte, pero habías muerto en el acto. Corrió a avisar a mis padres y les dijo todo lo ocurrido, asumiendo totalmente su culpa.

"Pero ellos no dejaron que se lo dijese a la policía. Ni siquiera me lo dijeron a mi. No podían permitir que algo tan terrible ensuciase el honorable nombre de nuestra familia, asi que dijeron que fue un accidente, que estábamos jugando, tropezaste buscando un escondite y te caiste. Cherry nunca les perdonó por ello."

"Los remordimientos la consumian y no la dejaban descansar. No podía quitarse de la cabeza todo lo ocurrido y el no poder decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a mi"

"Durante toda su vida, estuvo yendo de psiquiatrico a psiquiatrico, pero en ninguno mejoraba. Incluso ingresó en un convento, tratando de encontrar la paz consigo misma, pero todo fue inutil."

"Finalmente, no aguantó más y se suicidó cuando cumplió los veinticinco años. Dejó una nota para mi en la me contaba todo lo ocurrido aquel día y el por qué de su decisión."

"Murió por no haber podido hacer nada por ti, aunque ya estuvieses muerta."

Cuando Akane terminó de hablar, todo quedó en silencio, apenas roto por los sollozos ahogados de Akane.

- Cherry... no quiso hacerme daño...- murmuró Rose.- Ella... trató de ayudarme y... de asumir su culpa.

Lentamente, Rose aflojó la presión en el cuello de Ray y la dejó hacer, siendo recogida rápidamente por Guerrero Marte.

- ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó el Guerrero a Ray.

- Sí.- murmuró ella, frotándose la garganta.- Pero será mejor que me transforme por si vuelve a ponerse agresiva. ¡Planeta Marte, dame el poder!

Mientras, Rose mantenía la vista fija en Akane y unas lágrimas, brillantes y plateadas, surcaron su rostro.

- Entonces... – murmuró.- Todo el daño que yo he hecho... que te he hecho a ti, Akane...

- No importa, Rose.-dijo Akane.- Sólo lamento que todo esto haya ocurrido y que no hayas podido descansar en paz. Debes ir donde debes estar y dejar que Cherry te pida perdón por lo que ocurrió.

El espíritu asintió, mientras Sailor Marte se preparaba para el exorcismo.

- Ella... me quería ¿verdad?.- murmuró.

- Como a una hermana.- asintió Akane.

- ¿Y él?.- insistió Rose, con voz implorante.

- Lo último que supe de Michael era que trabajaba en Inglaterra de jardinero y que nunca volvió a tener una compañera.- dijo Akane, esbozando una sonrisa.- Nunca te olvidó.

Rose sonrió.

- Espíritu, vuelve allí donde te corresponde estar.- dijo Ray, lanzando el exorcismo, que esta vez no fue rechazado.

Rose fue haciendose cada vez más transparente, mientras cerraba los ojos y esbozaba una sonrisa.

- Gracias.- murmuró.- Gracias por todo. Ahora ya estoy en paz.

El espíritu de la joven desapareció completamente y todo quedó en silencio.


	7. Heridas al descubierto

****

CAPÍTULO 7: Heridas al descubierto

- Me alegro de que por fin todo haya terminado.- dijo Akane, mientras les acompañaba al taxi.- Lo que no entiendo es cómo no recordé todas esas cosas antes.

- A veces, la memoria nos juega malas pasadas.- explicó Diego.- Al saber todo lo que había ocurrido, usted bloqueó su memoria. Por eso no sabía a quien le recordaba yo ni que Cherry era en realidad su hermana.

- Qué puesto estas en esas cosas.- sonrió Akane.

- Bueno.- respondió Diego, ruborizándose.- De algo me tenía que servir estudiar Psicología ¿no?

- Pero, ¿por qué al principio no nos hacía nada?.- volvió a preguntarse Akane.

- Eso se lo puedo responder yo.- dijo Ray.- Los espíritus se alimentan de sus propios sentimientos. Cuanto más fuertes sean estos, más fuerza tendrán. Rose permaneció aletargada en la casa mientras esta estuvo vacía, pero al regresar usted y confundirla con su hermana, empezó a alimentarse de su propio odio.

- ¿Y como pudo confundir a Akane con Cherry y a mi con Michael?.- preguntó Diego.

- Los espíritus no perciben las cosas como nosotros.- aclaró Ray.- Ven lo que quieren ver. A Akane la confundió por su parecido con Cherry, pero no se dio cuenta de los años que la habían envejecido. A ti te confundió con Michael porque te pareces a él tal y como ella le recordaba.

- Espero que ahora Rose y Cherry por fin hayan hecho las paces.- murmuró Diego.

- Estoy segura de que sí.- asintió Akane. Oyeron un teléfono en la mansión.- Tengo que ir a coger el teléfono ¡y vosotros si no os dais prisa, perdereis el tren! Muchas gracias por todo, nunca os lo podré agradecer lo suficiente.

- De nada, Akane.- respondió Diego.

- Por cierto...- murmuró Ray.- Sobre las transformaciones... verás... preferiríamos que no lo contase a nadie.

Akane esbozó una sonrisa.

- Querida, no sé de lo que me estás hablando.

- Me alegro de que todo tuviese un final feliz.- dijo Diego.- Me gusta que las almas tengan un lugar tranquilo donde reposar cuando nuestros cuerpos mueren. Resulta tranquilizador.

Ray asintió. Desde que se habían subido al taxi había estado muy callada y pensativa, totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos. Aunque Diego era un chico más bien callado, estaba tratando de amenizar el viaje, pues suponía que ella se sentía un poco mal por el hecho de no haber supuesto antes de qué se trataba, de no haber podido hacer aquel primer exorcismo y por haber mostrado su identidad secreta a Akane.

- Y todo por un amor entre adolescentes.- continuó el joven.- Un triste accidente originado por los celos entre dos amigas. El amor puede ser muy dificil.

- Sí.- asintió Ray, pensativa.

- Si hubiesen podido hablar las cosas en vida, nada de esto habría pasado.- señaló Diego.- Me pregunto cómo sería ese Michael, quién era...

- Era mi novio.

Diego se giró hacia Ray, extrañado

- ¿Perdón?

- El chico que trabajaba en el templo.- aclaró Ray.- Era Fernando, mi novio. Yo también creo que las cosas deben explicarse en vida, asi que eso voy a hacer.

Diego la miró sorprendido.

- Pero, quizás prefieras decírsleo a tus amigas en vez de a mi.- señaló.- Después de todo, no tenemos mucha confianza (aunque después de todo esto, la relación ha mejorado un poco).

- Tú eres mi compañero.- señaló Ray.- Creo que estas cosas deben saberse. Siempre he sido muy independiente, muy celosa de mi intimidad. No soy capaz de hablar de mis relaciones como pueden hacerlo Bunny o Carloa. Pero... ahora me doy cuenta que guardármelo tampoco me va a ayudar y creo que debo empezar por decírtelo a ti.

- En ese caso...- murmuró Diego

- Fernando fue mi novio durante más de dos años y medio.- explicó Ray.- Puede incluso que lo recuerdes: estaba en el templo el día que hicimos la primera reunión todos juntos.

"Llegó un día, hace ya tiempo y se quedó en el templo para ayudar y acabamos por tener una relacion. Pero llegó un momento en que la relacion no avanzaba. Yo no le podía decir que era una sailor y él sabía que yo le estaba ocultando algo. Nunca me presionó para que se lo dijese, pero ese secreto entre ambos fue haciendose cada vez más grande y acabó por distanciarnos. La relación no nos llevaba a ningún sitio: yo apenas tenía tiempo para él y él no podía ayudarme y/o entenderme. Incluso, en cierto modo, él era un estorbo, alguien que no me dejaba actuar con entera libertad."

"Por eso, por no poder entendernos, decidimos dejar la relación. Me costó mucho tomar la decisión, porque pensaba que él no estaría de acuerdo, pero no fue así. Lo entendió perfectamente y me dijo que él también habia llegado a la misma conclusión."

"Tratamos de quedar como amigos y que él se quedase en el templo, para ayudar, pero ya no era lo mismo. Supongo que, pese a que hubiésemos decidido poner fin a la relación, aún sentíamos algo el uno por el otro. Y por eso él decidió marcharse."

Ray se quedó callada, mirando el suelo, con mirada triste, mientras Diego mantenía silencio. Hasta ahora, las relaciones serias que habían mantenido todos los guerreros y las sailors habían sido entre ellos, nunca con alguien ajeno al grupo. Ray había sido la única que lo había intentado. Y había fracasado.

- Ya ha pasado un mes desde que se fue.- continuó por fin Ray.- Y me voy acostumbrando poco a poco a estar sin él. Pero... aun así...

- Llorar es bueno.- dijo Diego de pronto.

Ella alzó la mirada, sorprendida.

- Mostrar los sentimientos es bueno, ayuda a que nos desahoguemos y que no nos pasen cosas como a Cherry, que acabó suicidándose, o Akane, que, simplemente, lo olvidó. No he tenido muchas ocasiones para conocerte, pero me parece que tú eres una persona que se exige mucho a si misma, que no te das un momento de respiro y que primero van las obligaciones, nuestro deber, que tu corazón. Si no dejas que parte de las cosas que tienes dentro salgan, acabarás como Cherry.

Ray sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Diego sonrió.

- Permítete un momento de debilidad, Ray.

Ray esbozó una sonrisa justo antes de apoyarse en el hombro de Diego y romper a llorar.

- ¡Abuelo, ya estoy en casa!.- dijo Ray, mientras se cambiaba los zapatos por las zapatillas.

- Hola Ray.- dijo su abuelo, mientras salía a recibirla.- Pensé que tardarías más en venir: sólo has estado fuera dos dias.

- Al principio estuvo complicado, pero luego se solucionó todo sin problemas.- explicó Ray. - ¿Me ha llamado alguien?

- Sí.- asintió su abuelo, mientras caminaba a la cocia para ir a cenar.- Una mujer que me pidio que te dijese que su marido había despertado. Supongo que tu sabrás lo que quiere decir eso.

Ray sonrió. Así que Akane había acertado. Miró el teléfono durante unos segundos y luego apretó los puños.

- Abuelo, voy a llamar por teléfono.

- Bueno, pero no te pases, que luego me llegan unas facturas que asustan al miedo.- dijo el anciano desde la cocina.

- ¡Pero eso es culpa tuya por llamar a líneas eróticas, viejo verde!

- ¡No es por eso, sólo trato de llevar a esas chicas por el buen camino!

Ray suspiró, mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto, con el teléfono en la mano. Su abuelo nunca cambiaría. ¿Conseguiría cambiar ella?

Con algo de miedo, marcó el número.

- ¿Hola?.- dijo, al oir la voz por el auricular.- ¿Bunny? Soy Ray. No, no pasa nada, es que quería hablar contigo. Es que... he cortado con Fernando.

__

Nota de la autora: Bueno, aquí se termina la historia. Igual el final es un poco flojo, pero más que una historia de miedo, quería explicar el acercamiento entre Diego y Ray para futuras historias. Lo del fantasma sólo era un escenario. Esta vez es una historia un poco diferente a las de Sailor Moon, algo alejada de la típica línea argumental, en la que el hecho de que sean guerreros es algo totalmente secundario que, de hecho, incluso podría suprimirse (pero no hay historia sin transformaciones, asi que...). También es el primer fanfic de Sailor Moon corto que escribo, pero no podría ser de otro modo, ya que su función es ser enlace entre "QDQNHCESM?" Y "Tokyo de Crystal". De cualquier modo, espero que os haya gustado :)


End file.
